


【昊坤】与小师叔同居丨中（ABO）

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 当黑醋栗泡在可乐里，原来会酿出醉人的香槟，所有不可告人的情感全都被软木塞压缩在暗咖啡色的玻璃酒瓶中，隐蔽而沉默。当软木塞被拔出，压抑已久的欲望和激情终于逃脱束缚，喷薄而出，伴随着低吟和嘶吼，在空中肆意喷射、飞扬，直到将空气全都渲染为红到发黑、迷醉到令人喘不过气的醉人馥郁。





	【昊坤】与小师叔同居丨中（ABO）

1.

俩人初次见面的第一顿饭去了蔡徐坤平时招待生意伙伴常光顾的那家西餐厅。

蔡徐坤是个在生活细节上不太喜欢改变的人，喜欢吃的东西、爱穿的牌子、经常去的店，翻来覆去就那几个，年轻的躯壳里仿佛装着一个与年龄不符的老灵魂，连特别怕冷手脚冰凉这种上了年纪的人才有的特质，他也照单全收了。

当店长看到平日都是带西装笔挺的商业人士来本店用餐的蔡徐坤带着一个穿着宝蓝色运动服的小毛孩进门的时候，尽管很快收拾好了自己的表情并立刻开始专业的服务，但他本能露出的诧异神情还是被敏感的蔡徐坤捕捉到了。

“这是我小侄子。”

蔡徐坤开了口就后悔了，他不知道为什么要跟店长解释，一向高冷的他从不与店长攀谈寒暄，他完全不需要这么做的。

小师侄的出现就像打破平静的一颗石头，噗通一声跌进他一成不变的生活，令他手足无措，而在车上发生的小插曲更是令他回想起来就脸红不已。

完全契合的伴侣，不可能的。

 

店长笑着点了点头，说：“怪不得长得挺像，跟你一样漂亮。”

将他俩带到他常坐的那间最靠里的小包房坐下后，便拿出两份菜单摆在桌上。从不将决定权交在别人手里的蔡徐坤，连点菜这种小事也要亲自掌握在自己手中。只是简单地问过有无忌口后，便迅速点好了二人的餐点。

长得像？蔡徐坤满脑子都是刚才店长说的那番话，于是又打量起坐在对面的小师侄，这是他俩见面后真正仔细观察他。刘海长得有点遮住了眼睛，他觉得这样很浪费那双漂亮的眼睛。鼻梁高挺，红扑扑的脸蛋虽然还带着稚气，但下颚线轮廓分明，为整张脸增添了几分属于Alpha的俊朗。嘴唇比较丰满，不说话的时候微微张着，中间留出一个圆圆的间隙，有点可爱又有点……欲。

意识到自己的想法又出现偏差后，他赶忙将自己的视线移开。

“小师叔我脸上有东西吗？”

黄明昊抬起手将头发往后一撩，又顺势摸了摸自己的脸，托着腮露出刚见面时那样的笑颜问道。

“没什么。”

“那你觉得我俩有像吗？”

“完全不像。再说了，我比你大比你高。”

蔡徐坤也不知道为什么小师侄会问他刚才正在思考的问题，只好把话题转移。

“比我大先不说，比我高怕是不一定吧，小师叔？”

说罢黄明昊就从椅子上站起来走到蔡徐坤面前，双手抓住蔡徐坤的胳膊摇了摇，说：“小师叔我们比比。”

不服气的蔡徐坤从椅子上站了起来，刚站定了，黄明昊就一把抓过他的腰搂到他面前，两人同样高挺的鼻子快要碰上，本能地想后退的蔡徐坤却不想在这场幼稚的比身高中败下阵来，于是开口先说到：“我比你高一点点，我183。”说罢还伸出手在俩人头顶比划了一番。

浑身不正常的燥热突然涌动，吓得蔡徐坤一把推开了黄明昊，然后重新坐回了椅子上。

“Justin，白长这么高了，幼稚。”

蔡徐坤一边说一边端起桌上的柠檬水猛喝了几口，终于平复了体内那阵突如其来的躁动。要不是刚才回家补了一针抑制剂，真不知道会不会又重现车上那一幕景象。

一桌子菜慢慢端了上来，拿起餐具慢条斯理吃了起来的蔡徐坤，看到对面的黄明昊熟练地切起了牛排，将一整块Sirloin一刀一刀切成一小块，然后也没询问就直接伸手拿过蔡徐坤的餐盘，将一半切好的牛排放了进去，然后重新摆到他的面前，说：

“小师叔太瘦了，握你的腰都捏不到肉，多吃点。”

2.

黄明昊是故意的。

他想确认，刚才车上发生的事是偶然，是正好遇上小师叔的发情期，是自己太过年轻太容易被Omega的信息素影响，还是……

事实证明，每一次经意或不经意的触碰，竟然都能令二人的信息素在那一刻再次升腾、碰撞，可乐和黑醋栗两股信息素就像两根藤蔓，将他们捆绑、缠绕在一起，就算分开了，藤蔓残留的枝叶也还残留在胸口，挠得人心痒。

从焦头烂额的开车，到假装镇定结果还是一把将他推开，每每看到脸红心慌手忙脚乱的小师叔，都令他血脉喷张，忍不住想多逗两下。

可摸到小师叔柔软却太过纤细的腰杆时，他还是心疼了——这是什么脆弱敏感又美丽的可人啊！

于是第二天蔡徐坤早早起床时，发现餐厅已经摆好了满满一桌的早饭。

盐烤青花鱼、蔬菜沙拉、叉烧乌冬面，作为早餐来说，有点过于丰盛了。

早餐时间变成了叔侄二人唯一的交流机会，所以哪怕需要六点天不亮起床去菜场买菜，一早起来杀鱼、杀鸡、炖汤、和面、熬稀饭，他也会眯着睡眼朦胧的眼睛在厨房哼着小曲忙得不亦乐乎。

一开始小师叔从坐下到就餐完毕一声不吭，末了说句谢谢就溜走，到之后和他闲聊，从为什么这么会做饭，到小小年纪在外打拼是不是很辛苦，再到作为杨师兄的同门，他也有很多可以教他的东西，可以向他请教。

最后再到蔡徐坤听到厨房一声惨叫，松松垮垮披着睡衣顶着蓬蓬头就冲到厨房，将他被刀不小心切到流着血的手指含到嘴里，结果脸蛋肉眼可见瞬间泛红，那顿早餐也没吃就匆匆忙忙冲出了家门。

这样的日子，持续了整整一个星期，直到那天早上，黄明昊觉得他想确认的内容已经得到了肯定的回答，于是他觉得是时候真正好好地喂饱他的小师叔了。

3.

忙着准备颁奖典礼的蔡徐坤，整个星期早出晚归，每天早上吃得饱饱的再出门，令怕冷的他在冬日里一整天都觉得暖暖的。

一整个星期都刻意疏远小师侄的蔡徐坤，每天都在公司忙到很晚，有时就算工作处理完了，也会故意在公司呆到很晚才回去。所以除了每天早上跟黄明昊打个照面一起坐下来吃早饭以外，俩人也没更多见面机会。虽说自己作为长辈，每天却还要被刚来自己家的小师侄照顾，可他却发现一向独立惯了的自己竟然慢慢喜欢上这种感觉。

日子似乎趋近平常，开始觉得自己是不是多心了，直到他在含住小师侄流血的手指时感受到自己内心的悸动——本能的动作快过大脑的思考，说的就是那时的他吧。

 

蔡徐坤夺门而出的第二天早上桌上没有早餐。

他走到小师侄的房间门口，敲了两声没人应后，他索性将门打开。

门刚开了个缝，他就知道事情不妙了。

扑面而来的，是小师侄那久违的可乐味信息素。他刚想关上门赶紧离开这个危险的领域，却发现自己被浓郁的信息素压制住了想要逃的步伐。

“小师叔，要吃早餐吗？”

他觉得自己像只掉进陷阱的兔子，被曾经令他提前发情的小师侄铺下天罗地网，无法逃离。如果说一星期前在车上他的小师侄是初次见面的无心之举，那今早这场信息素爆炸的释放，则是一场蓄谋已久的猎捕。

 

等到蔡徐坤回过神来的时候，他已经坐在了床边，来自Alpha独有的压迫感，推着他的背，将他送到了信息素的源头。仿佛房间里空气稀薄，只有靠近散发着信息素的小师侄黄明昊，他才能够大口呼吸。

大口呼吸到什么程度？嘴唇微张，胸口不断上下起伏，由他口腔发出的略显急促的换气声和呵出的暖气团令微凉寂静的空气蒙上了一层欲望的薄雾，在他和黄明昊之间形成一道雾里看花的暧昧屏障，就像他和黄明昊心中那个共同的疑问，等着他俩捅破那层薄薄的纸，去解开心中可能早就心知肚明的谜团。

 

当黑醋栗泡在可乐里，原来会酿出醉人的香槟，所有不可告人的情感全都被软木塞压缩在暗咖啡色的玻璃酒瓶中，隐蔽而沉默。当软木塞被拔出，压抑已久的欲望和激情终于逃脱束缚，喷薄而出，伴随着低吟和嘶吼，在空中肆意喷射、飞扬，直到将空气全都渲染为红到发黑、迷醉到令人喘不过气的醉人馥郁。

 

黄明昊用嘴撬开欲望之门，潘多拉魔盒就此打开，名为禁欲的软木塞被无情地抛到脑后。含在口中蔡徐坤丰满湿润的诱人双唇与他握着的那双冰冷骨感的双手完全不同，炽热如他早已勃起的滚烫下体，潮湿如蔡徐坤黏腻的温热蜜穴。

带着体温的唾液在口腔中不断交换着，湿滑的舌追逐嬉戏着，樱桃般剔透的唇瓣被吮吸、被撕咬，胸前的两粒嫣红乳首在发情的催生下肿胀难堪，像熟透了的果实等待被汲取、被采摘。

腹中那团欲火熊熊燃烧，来自下体的饥渴早已按捺不住，原来发情时被Alpha拥在怀中是这种感觉，就算眼前的人不是与他完全契合的伴侣，他此刻也只想溺在黄明昊的怀里，甘愿沉沦。

可接下来那场堪称完美的性事，让叔侄二人彻底坠入了爱与欲的深渊。

蔡徐坤久旱逢甘露的生殖腔被硕大硬挺的生殖器填满，他觉得自己仿佛是庆祝这场性事发生而被开启的香槟，被胜利者黄明昊完全掌控在股掌间，在黑醋栗和可乐酿成的甜腻气泡中疯狂地晃动，穴肉紧紧吸附着那具在他体内翻江倒海的阳物，淫水从不断被抽插的穴口流出，连同黄明昊的汗渍一起，在床单上留下二人混沌交织的体液。

他觉得他天生就是属于黄明昊的容器，不留一丝缝隙，不留一点距离，不留一寸不被掠夺的肌肤。紧致潮湿的内壁容纳包裹着那根大肉棒，白嫩的肌肤留下无数粉红的吻痕，两粒熟透的果实被吸得仿佛快要流出乳汁。当黄明昊的性器在一阵猛烈抽插后通往最深处，愈发涨大的阴茎仿佛快要成结，连蔡徐坤自己也以为他即将被永久标记时，黄明昊却一口咬住他的后颈，将自己浓郁的信息素注入蔡徐坤的血液中，同时用他粘稠的精液灌满了整个生殖腔。

“小师叔，今天的早餐，还满意吗？”

黄明昊一边舔舐着刚被他暂时标记过的后颈，一边用手替蔡徐坤清理着下身。

“我是你完全契合的伴侣，这下小师叔你没有疑问了吧？”

蔡徐坤以为只有自己有这个疑虑，原来看似天真无邪的小师侄，早就看穿了他。

“你怎么也……”

“因为一个星期前在车上，我就想像现在这样按着你肏了。”

“Justin！你还是个孩子！”

“孩子？小师叔，等你颁奖典礼结束了，我会彻底标记你，然后肏你到怀上我们的孩子。”


End file.
